


Пока сердце не перестанет биться

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Kaizers Orchestra
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Нужно быть храброй, когда танцуешь с Дьяволом – и быть особенной, чтобы выжить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [før du får hjertestans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502871) by [lyricdissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricdissonance/pseuds/lyricdissonance). 



Раз-два-три, раз-два-три… 

Вслушиваясь в трёхголосное эхо органа, можно решить, что клавиши играют сами. Её неумелые шаги чувствуются такими тяжёлыми рядом с его шагами, когда они скользят по полу чердака. Каждое движение заставляет взвиваться пыль, скопившуюся за семь лет, и из-за потрескивающих досок Виолета чувствует, что может провалиться в любой момент. Лучше держаться крепче.

По её спине пробегает холодок. Может быть, виной тому ветер, задувающий в щели на крыше – а, может быть, рука на её талии. Он чертовски обаятелен, и она хорошо знает, кто он и что его сюда привело – но, тем не менее, она принимает его приглашение на танец. Одному богу известно, когда она получит другой шанс.

Именно поэтому сейчас они разделяют свой первый и последний вальс – здесь, рядом с семейным фото и едва початой бутылкой водки, на том самом чердаке, где много лет назад его встретила её мать.

Когда Виолета в последний раз была здесь? Она погружается в глубины сознания, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло до того, как отец забрал её, а мать отрешилась от мира, но следующий поворот возвращает её в настоящее. Не время для воспоминаний. Только напряжение, стук сердца и шорох шагов.

_«Разве я лишил тебя возможности говорить, Ви?»_

Он не говорит, но Виолета слышит его – чётко и разборчиво. Только сейчас она понимает, что не сказала ни слова с тех пор, как зазвучала музыка.

 _«Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня,_ – произносит голос в её сознании. _– Говори, если нужно. Должен сказать, это большая честь для меня – наконец с тобой познакомиться. Твоя мать хорошо отзывалась о тебе. Мне было интересно, к чему вся эта суета»._

Виолета поднимает взгляд и не видит в его глазах ничего, кроме обычной несгибаемой уверенности.

_«Я могу дать тебе всё, что пожелаешь. Тебе нужно лишь произнести одно слово»._

Она знает: единственное, чего она хочет, находится на вершине башни в Токио – но всё же предпочитает промолчать.

Раз-два-три, раз-два-три…

_«О, дорогая, не надо смущаться. Не говори мне, что после всех лет, проведённых в бегах, тебе нужен лишь вальс»._

Сейчас он настойчив – и Виолета чувствует, как он глядит ей прямо в душу, будто она – бриллиант в четырнадцать каратов. 

Её следующий шаг – чуть шире: достаточно для того, чтобы избавиться от его влияния.

_«Ты обещал мне танец. Просто дай мне его получить»._

Обжигающая вспышка жара охватывает ладонь, прижимающую Виолету. Неважно, как сильно она хочет вырваться – кажется, сама музыка подталкивает их друг к другу и держит так крепко, что Виолета не уверена, отпустят ли её.

Ухмылка на его лице будто бы говорит: «Ты хотела танец? Что ж, я дам его тебе». 

Стоит ему топнуть – и темп ускоряется, вынуждая их ещё быстрее кружить по комнате. Её платье алой волной развевается над тёмным полом. И она никогда не чувствовала так ясно, как заходится ее сердце и горит её кожа там, где соприкасаются их тела. Здесь дом её матери, и Виолета дышит её воздухом. Её кровь, как и её водка, текут по венам Виолеты. Вдруг у неё получается увидеть каждый кусочек паззла, каждое число в этом уравнении: её семью, её историю, её рождение и смерть. Всё это загорается в её сознании, как выстрелы.

У неё остаётся лишь один вопрос к тому, кто стоит перед ней. 

_«Ты тоже это видишь?»_

Тогда всё заканчивается. 

Всё внутри неё обрывается, будто резко затормозивший на рельсах поезд, и она падает прямо на клавиши органа. Песня завершается на оборванных нотах – умирающих, пытающихся быть услышанными, опередив другие.

Неведомым образом он оставляет её на полпути – и сам оказывается у двери, готовый сделать первый шаг вниз. 

Виолета глядит вниз, на ноги, и нагибается, чтобы отряхнуть своё… белое платье? Нет – оно красное и всегда было красным, она просто представила себе это. Или кто-то другой до сих пор в её голове – безумствует в её видениях.

Он просто пристально смотрит на неё.

Она прокашливается и спрашивает чуть громче: _«Так что, ты мог видеть это?»_

Он не собирается отвечать – но Виолета думает, что уже знает ответ. 

_«Помни, что для меня есть место в начале и конце твоей жизни. Нет такой силы, которая может это изменить»._

В ушах до сих пор звенит, когда он врывается в её сознание, зло усмехаясь.

_«Было приятно потанцевать… Виолета»._

Он разворачивается и бесшумно покидает чердак. 

Она рассматривает свою руку и не видит никаких следов пальцев, держащих её. Без него эта комната всё ещё кажется нереальной, и ветер, играющий в волосах Виолеты, лишь напоминает ей об одиночестве. Усаживаясь за орган, она вздрагивает, заметив глубокие царапины на полу, которые были оставлены семь лет назад.

Виолета видит, что произойдёт дальше: она спустится вниз, обыщет гардероб матери в поисках подходящего пальто, накинет его на плечи и начнёт своё путешествие в один конец – до Японии. Это так же ясно, как если бы ей уже довелось это сделать – но она знает, что это не воспоминание. Она может только встать и идти – и она пройдёт собственный путь. 

Задержавшись на минуту, она поднимает семейное фото, лежащее на органе. Здесь ей не больше пяти, и отец, широко улыбаясь, обнимает мать. Обычная картинка – все они улыбаются так, будто ничего не произошло и не должно произойти. Думал ли он покинуть её уже тогда? Был ли хоть один из них по-настоящему счастлив?

Виолета кладёт фото обратно и встаёт из-за органа. В конце концов, есть вещи, о которых ей никогда не суждено узнать.


End file.
